Travelin' Soldier
by Lil-Bit7
Summary: Becky  OC  meets a young soldier at her diner and quickly develops a friendship. The two send letters back and forth until he is sent to Vietnam where he is unable to write for a while.    Song "Travelin' Soldier" Dixie Chicks


**Travelin' Soldier – Dixie Chicks**

Alfred walked into the small cafe by the bus stop as he waited for the twelve o'clock shuttle to the camp. He sat quietly at a booth in the back, watching with care the others who seemed to enjoy themselves around him. A small smile gracing his features. How he loved his country.

Becky looked up from the counter she was cleaning, spotting the boy sitting in her section, she grabbed her small booklet and made her way to him.

"Good day sir," She greeted. Alfred looked up at her, startled a second. "Can I get you anything?"

Alfred nodded slowly, "Yeah, um, just a coffee." Becky smiled sweetly at him and nodded.  
>"Just as sec." She moved into the back, fixing the coffee he'd ordered before bringing it quickly back to him. "There you go."<p>

"Thanks," He answered quietly, seemingly unnatural for himself that he knew. But today wasn't just any day, right? His first day to the army camp, it was huge.

"You in the survive?" Becky asked politely, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm waiting on the bus now." he answered. Becky smiled. Her smile was so infectious, he had to smile back. "Would you mind sitting with me? I'm kinda lonely right now." He questioned. She giggled lightly.

"I'll be off in an hour, I know somewhere we can go." She answered. He nodded as she hurried back to the bar and he returned his gaze back to the window. However, he soon found himself looking back at her. A simple red bow tied up in her chocolate brown hair, bright, baby blue eyes, and the sweetest smile.

_Two days past eighteen  
>He was waiting for the bus in his army green<br>Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
>Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair<br>He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
>And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while<br>And talking to me,  
>I'm feeling a little low<br>She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go _

Becky glanced up at the clock eagerly before throwing her apron aside. She approached Alfred's table just as he finished his coffee.

The two walked down the the pier where they sat down on the edge, feet dangling over the side, just above the water. Becky smiled, taking in the scene.

"So," She started, "How old are you?"

"19, well, as of two days ago anyway." He answered, a grin soon appearing in his features. She giggled lightly.

"Ok, so than, 'Mr. Soldier' where you gonna be stationed?" she questioned. Alfred laughed.

"The name's Alfred, Alfred Jones." he finally introduced himself.

"Becky Tate."

"I'ma be stationed somewhere in California." he answered her question. She nodded, looking back out at the waters.

"So, Do you have a boyfriend?" he questioned. Becky shook her head.

"Nah, never felt it necessary, why you ask?" she looked up at him.

"Well," Alfred started slowly, "You see, I've got no one to seed letters to. My family's kinda, at odds, and now around much. Well, I was wondering if I might be able to send letters to you. If you don't mind I mean."

Becky smiled, "Of course I don't mind, Here." She quickly pulled a slip of paper from her pocket and jotted down her address, "You can send them here."

"Sweet!" Alfred chimed excitedly.

Becky laughed, "Your funny."

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

_I got no one to send a letter to_

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

Month's passed and letter after letter came and went. Back and forth from her to an army camp in California at first, than she found that he was sent to Vietnam. But still, the letters came. She sat, reading one, a small smile, and slight sadness tugging at her heart as she read it.

_Hey Becky,_

_ I hope your reading this one. I guess you are from the replies you've been sending. Ha, I guess I'm just a little home sick, that's all. I wanna come home, but you know what, I'm needed out here. It hurts some times, seeing others go through so much pain. These men I serve with, their like brothers. It's scary, last week a bomb was set off in our camp. We had lot's of men injured, but we're ok. Don't worry bout me, the Hero will be just fine. Ha. No, but really, I am kinda scared. But than I think of you, and that day before I left when we sat on the pier. The wind blowing through your hair, the sparkle in your eyes, and that infectious smile of yours. Not mention, the more you mail me letters, the more I see the words you speak, well, write... I think I fall for you a little further each time. Becky, I think I love you. No, I know I love you. I know we're still young, and your kinda still in school, but we're only a year apart! Well, I guess what I'm trying to say, or ask, is. Well, Becky. When I come home, If I come home, would you be my wife? Wow, that was kinda abrupt. Sorry if that made you feel weird, I understand if you don't feel that way. Oh, Hey, don't worry if you don't hear from me in a while. Things down here are getting tough and I don't think I'm gonna be able to write for a while. I'll be fine though, so don't worry bout me. Ok? Oh, well, I gotta go now. Commander just called, I look forward to your letter. _

_ Love,_

_ The Hero,_

_ Alfred Jones_

A small tear ran down Becky's cheek, a smile on her face. He'd just kinda proposed. Sure, she was still a senior in high school, but she was 18. Without hesitation, she quickly scribbled down her response in a letter, knowing she wouldn't hear from him in a while.

_So the letters came from an army camp  
>In California then Vietnam<br>And he told her of his heart  
>It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of<br>He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
>I think of that day sittin' down at the pier<br>And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
>Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile<br>_

Becky stood proudly as the national anthem was sang, and as everyone stood in prayer together. But when then a man stepped up to the podium, her heart sank, with fear and anxiety.

"Folks," he started solemnly, "Would you bow your heads in silence for our local heroes who have died in battle at Vietnam." He began naming names, calling in order of last names. He finally got down to the J's. "Alfred F. Jones." He called. Becky's heart sank further. Quickly, she moved from her seat in the bleachers of the football stadium. Placing her piccolo in her seat, she crawled under the stands where she cried. Sitting in the grass, tears streaming freely from her face, he wasn't coming home. Ever.

_One Friday night at a football game_

_The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang_

_A man said folds would you bow your heads_

_For a list of local Vietnam dead_

_Crying all alone under the stands_

_Was a piccolo player in the marching band_

_And one name read but nobody really cared_

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

The war ended and a memorial was placed in honer of the hero's dead. In the center of the large plaque was his name. Alfred F. Jones. Inscribed in the polished marble. She began to cry once again, gently tracing the name with her figures. They'd told her, she was to young to love, to young to know. But she didn't believe them. She wanted him, she wanted Alfred. She was proud of him. He was strong, and brave. Even through his fears, he stood for his country, for her. But he would always be with her now, in her heart. And in her memories.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_


End file.
